Pokemon Mystery World: Explorers of technology
by NeoSharpedo
Summary: Pokemon Mystery World: Explorers of technology gira entorno a Ceo, un Marshtomp que habita en un mundo donde la raza humana ya solo es un recuerdo que se mantiene gracias a las costumbres, conocimientos y tecnologías dejada luego de su completa desaparicion.
1. Capitulo 1: La pareja

Capítulo 1: La pareja

La fuerte brisa marítima de la mañana llega a la cueva, como siempre, para indicarme que es hora de levantarme... como la detesto, esa brisa calurosa que me quita mi comodidad y me despierta de mi sueño bajo el frio de la noche que tanto amo... pero bueno, soy un marshtomp, no un dewgong, donde se la pasan los de mi tipo es peor el clima... estúpidos pokemones afeminados con retraso mental, se creen el ultimo Max revive del pueblo, ojala un Machamp le lance Cross Chops en toda su estúpida cara de...Me levanto de mi cama hecha de hojas de palmera que encuentro en la isla donde está la cueva donde vivo y miro que mi tía ya está levantada tomándose un té de bayas en una mesa que está cerca del agua. Mi tia Annie es muy hábil haciendo té para ser una Milotic al poder usar solo la cola para prepararlo.

-Buenos días tía... -le digo a mi tía medio dormido-

-Buenos días Ceo, ¿Listo para otro día de trabajo con tu Tío? -me responde mi tía con los ánimos característicos de ella: feliz y tranquilo-

- Si tía...

Mi Tío Bruce es inspector de rutas marítimas y rescatista, a pesar que parezca intimidante (Es un sharpedo) es un comediante sano que ha podido crear muchas amistades por todos lados por su carisma y su honestidad y humildad

-¿Y el Tío Bruce? -le pregunto a mi tía mientras me acerco a la mesa donde esta "sentada- creí que me iba a despertar temprano para hoy

-Como te dormiste tarde ayer arreglando las cosas de la cueva, decidió no despertarte... Así que fue a comprar el periódico

Diciendo eso aparece mi tío como si lo hubiéramos invocado desde su lado de la mesa. Por no poder moverse en tierra tenemos la mesa cerca de un pequeño estanque que se hizo hace tiempo. Mi tío es un sharpedo un poco más grande de lo normal con algunas cicatrices provenientes de su "antigua profesión"

-¡Buenos días Ceo! -exclamo mi tío-

-Buenos días tío...

-Tomate rápido tú te, nos solicitan en el muelle con urgencia. Un tornado golpeo un bosque donde se realizaba una expedición y varios novatos están desaparecidos... Y aquí te traje el periódico

Mientras mi tía saca el periódico de la mochila impermeable de mi tio, voy a mi baul de objetos a buscar mi banda favorita: una banda impermeable color negra. Me la amarro en el cuello y regreso a la mesa para tomarme mi te. Me monto encima de mi Tio y salgo con el mienstras me despido de mi Tía.

Al salir de la cueva noto que el clima está muy raro, hay un feo tiempo de tormenta en una mitad y en la otra con un fuerte sol. Mi tío aumenta la velocidad ya que él debe saber muy bien que este clima es peligroso y además de inusual... ¿Inusual? ¿Qué lugar tiene un sol incinerador y anuncia que vendrá una tormenta cataclismica al mismo tiempo? Esto no es inusual, es demasiado raro y sospechoso.

Estando ya a 10 minutos del muelle, Peeko, el wingull mensajero del muelle nos intercepta y nos indica que la tormenta es impredecible así que lo enviaron para darnos nuestra área de búsqueda y encontrar los exploradores lo más rápido posible.

A los 15 minutos llegamos al área que nos indicaron y divisamos a dos pokemones jóvenes encima de un trozo de madera lo suficientemente grande para que estén ambos encima, un Luxio que parece muy mareado, posiblemente por el movimiento de las olas y la intensa humedad pero se mantiene en una extraña posición que no parece muy cómoda pero que le da estabilidad a la "balsa" para que su compañera no se caiga y Una Vulpix que está nerviosa mas no mareada, debe ser porque no sabe nadar. Ambos tienen una bufanda color amarillo en su cuello con la imagen de un Aggron con solo el contorno

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Son del equipo de exploración!?-les grito a ambos. Preguntar si están bien sería algo estúpido-

-Y... ¿¡Que si lo somos!? -Replico el Luxio que me miraba desafiante y trataba de ocultar su estado- ¡No es su problema!

-¡Leo! -exclamo su compañera. Su fuerte replica hizo que perdiera el balance frajil que tenian– ¡Cuidado!

-Dis-culpa Mile...

-¿Me meto o puedes con ellos? -me dijo mi tío, cosa que puso más alerta al Luxio-

-Tio, tranquilo -le digo a mi tío y luego me dirijo a ellos- somos del equipo de rescate

-¡A otro Stoutland con ese hueso! -me volvió a replicar el Luxio- ¿¡Un sharpedo y un Marshtomp con bandana negra siendo de rescatistas!? ¡Nadie se cree eso!

-Buen punto, es el primero que nos formula eso –pense, dada la situación me toca cambiar de táctica- Pueden creernos y los llevaremos a un lugar seguro o...

-O...¿qué? -dijo el luxio en tono desafiante-

O... se pueden quedar en su tronquito mientras continúan recibiendo corrientes de aire frio... ¿aire frio?

Me detengo a pensar, hace unos minutos teníamos un fuerte calor, es decir, una corriente de aire caliente y ahora recibimos aire frio, una corriente de aire frio. Miro hacia arriba y noto que todo está nublado y que detrás de los exploradores las nubes se juntaban... se generaría un huracan en cualquier momento.

-¡Tio, el cielo! -le grite rapidamente, el subió la mirada y sentí un pequeño sobresalto en el-

-¡Hay que irnos de aqui! ¡Banzai! ¡Ya!

Mi tío me da la orden de una técnica de rescate forzoso que tenemos que consiste en saltar de su lomo, tomar al sujeto mientras él va por debajo del agua y pasa la balsa por debajo y así donde yo vaya a caer con el sujeto será en su lomo. Al decir la palabra, El luxio se pone en guardia y la vulpix también. Me lanzo de acuerdo al plan y me preparo para recibir cualquier daño mientras los agarro a ambos en el aire… La vulpix se mueve un poco debido a los nervios pero la logro tomar pero su compañero me muerde el brazo en sentido de auto defensa. A la final caemos sobre el lomo de mi tío y recibo un pequeño golpe en el brazo por su aleta. Mi Tio da una vuelta en U mientras presiono a los exploradores para que no caigan, cosa que se me hace difícil por un rato mientras la vulpix se mueve bruscamente y el Luxio rasguña y muerde con fuerza mi brazo pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos se detienen y temo el saber el porqué.

Me volteo a ver y estaba en lo cierto el huracán se comenzaba a formar rápidamente detrás de nosotros. El pequeño trozo de madera donde estaban los exploradores vuela a unos 20 metros sobre nosotros y es destrozado por las corrientes de aire. Temo que las grandes olas que pronto se formaran nos arrastre cerca del huracán.

-¿¡No podemos ir más rápido?! –le grito a mi tío desesperado. A este paso nos atrapara el huracán-

-¡WAHAHA! ¡Solo si los pasajeros cooperan! –Respondió mi tío con un tono burlón, no entiendo cómo puede decir cosas así en semejante situación-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Solo sáquenos de aquí! –grito la vulpix con determinación, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa

-¿¡Tu héroe con aliento de vomito no intentara matarnos?! –le digo a la exploradora, escuche un "¡hey!" a mi izquierda pero lo ignoro y mantengo mi mirada firme en ella, que la tiene igual, la aparta un poco para mirar hacia atrás y luego me vuelve a mirar y asienta con la cara- ¡Ok nos sumergimos entonces Tio!

-¿¡QUE?! –Exclamaron ambos con confusión y exaltación-

-¡Abajo entonces! ¡Agárrense fuerte de mi aleta y respiren hondo!

Los suelto y rápidamente se sujetan como pueden a la aleta de mi tío con fuerza y nos sumergimos. Yo tomo mi lugar que corresponde en estos casos y me voy a la aleta inferior y activa su Aqua Jet. Al estar bajo el agua, no recibe los obstáculos de las olas ni del viento solo así siendo un poco ralentizado por las corrientes marítimas en dirección contraria. Por ser pokemon de agua, Mi trabajo es avisarle cuando los sujetos necesitan una bocanada de aire. Me asomo un poco y veo que ahora los papeles se cambiaron y por cosas obvias, La vulpix es la que ahora anda en peor estado y a diferencia de del Luxio que esta mira preocupado a su compañera. El segundo nota mi presencia y con un gesto en su cara, doy a entender que quiere subir a la superficie. Asiento mi cara y toco el lomo de mi tío dos veces dando la orden que subamos.

Toma impulso yendo hacia abajo y luego sale como un disparado de la superficie del agua. Mientras los exploradores recuperan el aliento en el aire, miro hacia atrás y le llevamos una buena distancia al huracán, y no hay olas tan fuertes.

¡Tio! ¡Quedémonos en la superficie! –le grito a mi tío que se inclina un poco para amortiguar el impacto. Ahora si me toca decirles la pregunta estúpida- ¿Están bien? Disculpen, esa era la única forma de salir rápido de ahí… -sentía que hablaba solo con el trasero de mi tio, el Luxio estaba concentrado solo en su compañera- …

-¡Mile! ¿¡Estas bien?! –Dijo el Luxio, Repitiendo la pregunta estúpida mientras la vulpix intentaba recuperar el aliento-

-Si…Leo… estoy... bien -dijo la Vulpix, al tranquilizarse su respiración me dirige la mirada- Gracias a ambos por salvarnos, a pesar de lo cabeza dura de mi amigo acá que no quería cooperar –mira molesta al luxio que baja la cabeza de lo apenado que esta- Continuaron su trabajo y nos salvaron de estar ahí… en ese huracán…

-Ehmmm… gra-cias… y… disculpa por… por los problemas que cause… -el explorador mira mi brazo con rasguños y mordidas provocadas por el-

-Bah, tranquilo… si no me preparara para cosas así, no podría ser rescatista… Soy Ceo por cierto, y este grandote es mi Tío Bruce

-¡Soy Milena!, pero me dicen Mile. Encantada

-Yo soy Leo…

-Muy bonita la charla y todo pero ustedes pesan, no soy mesa de parque y hay que movernos, el huracán de seguro golpeara el pueblo y tengo que avisarles eso y además de que los encontramos. Los dejaremos en la casa para que descansen… es más segura contra huracanes que el pueblo mismo–dijo mi Tío, nadie dijo nada para contradecirlo así que las cosas iban bien- Bien, agárrense fuerte entonces y tranquilos que no sumergiremos de nuevo... bueno por un segundo nada más, necesito ubicarme.

Los sharpedo tienen receptores en sus hocicos que les permiten identificar las corrientes marítimas vario metros de distancia, La corriente que lleva a la casa es una en específico que me ha podido enseñar a identificar. Mi Tío se hunde unos segundos pero el agua apenas toca las patas de Milena y Leo y sube de nuevo para avisarnos que ya se ubicó y partimos hacia nuestro hogar al yo agarrarme de su aleta inferior de nuevo. Ya a unos 20 minutos mi Tío nos deja en la entrada terrestre de la cueva y sale directo a avisar al pueblo del huracán. Leo y Milena se muestran un poco reacios para entrar pero les explico que en casa, todos somos pokemones de agua y que en realidad tenemos es más visitas por agua que por tierra así que nadie se preocupa por la entrada terrestre. Ya aclarado esto entramos a la cueva donde me quedo sorprendido al ver la escena en la cual está mi Tía defendiéndose de varios Eelektrik que la rodean y electrocutan sin piedad…


	2. Capitulo 2:Explorando nuevas rutas

Mi tía Annie se veía rodeada por varios eelektrik, eran 6 en total, a primera vista se veía que los mantenía a raya pero pronto se cansaría y pasaría a ser fatal para ella. Mis nervios no me dejan moverme por un segundo ya que nunca pensé ver en esta situación a un ser querido y menos ahora que mi Tío se había ido pero el grito de Leo diciendo mi nombre me hace reaccionar de nuevo.

-¡Ceo! ¡Hay que ayudarla! -Grito Leo mientras de dirigía a lanzarse a la batalla, los eelektrik notaron nuestra presencia pero aun así Leo continuaba sin miedo y mientras lo hacía se cargaba de electricidad- ¡Vamos Mile!

-¡¿Ce-o?! ¡Huye de aquí! –Me grito mi tía annie, seguramente por el hecho de que no crea que yo sepa luchar- ¡Ve por tu-AAH! –Un eelektrik a su izquierda le pega lo que parece ser un impactrueno-

Milena abre la boca y una esfera roja aparece lanzado una onda de calor intensa y estrecha. Justo antes que golpee a Leo, este salta hacia atrás evitando el impacto de la onda de calor y esta impacta en 4 de los eelektrik abriendo un camino derecho hacia mi tía. Para cuando Leo logra comenzar de nuevo la carrera ya estoy detrás de el con agua saliendo de mis brazos. No lo podía igualar en velocidad pero no dejaría que el luchara mis batallas. Leo taclea con fuerza usando chispas el 5to eelektrik que está a izquierda de mi tía mientras que yo conecto una serie de golpes en el que ataco de último a mi tía y lo tomo de la cola, el eelektrik intenta electrocutarme pero el daño es nulo por mi elemento tierra y lo lanzo a hacia los demás eelektrik. Logramos colocarnos los 3 enfrente de ella, no puede ver como Milena llego con nosotros pero supongo que mientras yo me lanzaba a la batalla, uso onda calor de nuevo contra los eelektrik con un salto y así llegar hasta acá. Los eelektrik se agrupan, algunos les cuesta flotar.

-No sabía que los rescatistas recibían lecciones tan buenas de lucha –dijo Leo con tono burlon -

-Cuando la mayoría de los miembros son ex soldados, aprendes algo al verlos practicar –le respondo-

-¿Algún plan Leo, Ceo?

-Yo tengo uno –dijo mi tía, ese tiempo de respiro le dejo usar recuperación- ustedes encárguense de estos, El bastardo del líder es mío.

-¿Líder? –Dijimos los 3 al unísono-

Un eelektross baja lentamente del techo de la cueva a donde están los eelektrik aplaudiendo. Sus brazos se cargan de electricidad y sus secuaces dan espacio para que él se ponga al frente, El eelektross tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en su ojo izquierdo y noto que tiene algo en su mano derecha.

-Huehuehuehuehuehuue…. –el eelektross lanzo la risa más rara que haya escuchado- Veníamos buscando un refugio pero ahora podemos buscar venganza… ¡mirad! –Señala a las bufandas de Leo y Milena- Provienen de esa endemoniada instalación de hoenn donde se reúnen los supuesto "exploradores del mundo misterioso" ¡BAH! ¡No son más que idiotas dirigidos por un maldito cobarde Aggron queriendo ser más humano que pokemon!

-¡NO HABLES ASI DEL JEFE KODLAK! –Replico con furia milena- ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLAR ASI DE EL!

-¡SI SOY ALGUIEN! –El eelektross alzo la voz aún más, sus secuaces se estremecieron- o lo era pero eso no importa ya… -le dirige la mirada a mi tía- Este es el trato, nos vamos a buscar refugio a otro lado si nos das los dos exploradores y nos dices de quien es esto y si aún está vivo–Muestra una medalla dorada con la forma de una pokebola maestra, un lazo plateado por debajo y unas alas de Lugia del mismo color del lazo a los lados, conozco al dueño de esa medalla, es mía- ¿Trato?

-¿Entregarte a mi sobrino y a sus amiguitos luego que se preocuparon por defenderme? No -mueve su cola que brilla de color azul y el agua donde se la pasa mi tío se convierte en una gran ola que golpea a todos los secuaces del eelektross- Ven acá Hijo de ditto...

Ver a mi tía actuar de esa forma me sorprende, no podía imaginarme a mi tía luchar o incluso hablar de esa forma. El eelektross se molesta y mi tía lanza contra el usando aqua cola alejándolo de los otros

-¿Dos, dos y dos? -dijo milena con confianza-

-Yo no tengo problema ¿Tu podrás contra dos de tu mismo tipo Leo?

-Si no pudiera, ¡no fuera un explorador!

Diciendo eso Leo corre y ataca a dos eelektrik que están a la derecha usando al parecer Tajo Umbrio a los dos con ambas patas. Al mismo tiempo, Milena ataca a los dos de la izquierda con Onda de Calor mientras se acerca ellos. Yo por ser más lento me tardo un poco en tomar a los dos restantes que ya iban a ayudar a sus compañeros. Los golpeo usando cascada a ambos con ambos brazos y me concentro en el de la derecha. Dos fuertes golpes recibe en la mandíbula que lo elevan y para cuando le voy a conectar el tercero, siento los dientes de su compañero en mi brazo izquierdo; el dolor me hace detener el ritmo de mía movimientos y le facilita a el apretar mi brazo hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Aun con el dolor, logro conectarle el golpe de gracia al eelektrik que ya estaba recuperando la conciencia y el de mi brazo lo neutralizo al aplastarlo con las paredes de la cueva.

-Estúpida cuerda...

Me volteo a ver las demás luchas: Milena quemaba a sus contrincantes que logro colocarlos contra la pared, ella parece un poco golpeada pero casi acaba con ellos. Leo a pesar que son del mismo tipo, los está manteniéndolos a raya a ambos por su agilidad. Mi tia si necesita asistencia con urgencia, el eelektros aguantaba los pulsos de agua para contraatacaron puño de trueno, Ya mi tía estaba toda golpeada y solo le faltaba recibir ese último puño de trueno para quedar derrotada, salgo corriendo desesperado.

-¡Tiaaa!

-¡Muere maldita! -Justo antes de atacar. Una masa envuelta en agua golpea al pandillero y esta lo arrastra con tanta fuerza que destruye el piso de la cueva-

-¿Tio Bruce? -digo confundido mientras esa masa da agua da vueltas en la cueva con el eelektros y golpea a los eelektrik acabando así con ellos, mi tía logra usar recuperación aunque se le nota la fatiga. La ayudo a levantarse-Tia...

-Ese Bruce... Justo a tiempo como siempre... -Tio da otra vuelta y se detiene en el agua, mostrándonos a eelektros ya inconsciente que está enfrente de él y su brazo derecho en su boca. Nos mira primero y murmura algo- es malo hablar con la boca llena querido... y más con cosas sucias

-¡Puaj! -escupe el eelektros con total repulsión- Sabe feo, aunque se me hace conocido...Como sea, que si traigo pan para la cena... aun que se te hará difícil cocinar...

Aunque lo dice en forma de chiste, tiene razón. La casa estaba destruida por la batalla y la cocina no era la excepción. Leo y Milena se incorporan al grupo, están algo golpeados pero pueden caminar bien

-Ah los tortolitos, les tengo noticias buenas. Todos los que fueron a la expedición fueron rescatados

-¡Que alegría! -exclamo con euforia milena y abrazo a Leo que también se puso feliz- ¡Todos los del equipo están bien!

-¿Están todos en el pueblo? -pregunta Leo-

-Naahhh, con esta tormenta que se avecina ninguno de mis compañeros arriesgaría al rescatado a llevarlo al pueblo. Todos deben estar en sus casas.

-Tio ¿qué haremos con ellos? -señalo a los invasores-

-Dejémoslos afuera y cerremos la cueva, así estaremos más tranquilos

-Yo los saco -dijo tía Annie algo molesta y con un movimiento de cola, uso Surf para sacar a los bandidos fuera de la cueva- Ceo... cierra la puerta, yo veo como les hago comida.

Me dirijo a la entrada de la cueva a mover 2 rocas que tapan en un gran porcentaje la entrada, me volteo a ver que hacen los demás: Leo charla con mi tio sobre su viaje de retorno y Milena se ofrece felizmente para ayudar a cocinar. Dada las circunstancias, me pongo a ordenar un poco la cueva hasta que encuentro mi medalla. Esta medalla junto a mi bufanda es lo único que tengo de mis padres ya fallecidos... pero nunca supe que significaba y cuando le preguntaba a mi tío me decía "Cuando el tiempo lo amerite, te diré dónde ir a buscar respuestas"

-¿Ocurre algo Ceo? -me pregunta mi tío de repente- Si vas a preguntarme algo, hazlo sin miedo.

-Bueno tío... el eelektros nos dijo que quería saber si el dueño de esto estaba vivo... y... -le muestro la medalla a mi tío, se pone un poco serio-

-¿Eso no es una medalla de explorador? -Dijo Leo y al ver mi cara de confusión saca de su mochila una medalla más brillante que la mía pero más pequeña y con unas alas cortas- La mía está más nueva pero veo que son del mismo material.

-Creo que ya es hora de hablar de esto... -dijo mi tio con completa seriedad- Esa medalla es de tu padre, y no es de exploración... es militar

Leo y Mile y yo nos sorprendemos al conocer el origen de esta medalla, muchas preguntas se formulan en mi cabeza. Pero antes de que le formulara tan siquiera una pregunta continua hablando mi tío

-...Y por decisión de tu padre, más nada te puedo decir -nunca creí que mi tío me negaría hablar acerca de mis padres- tu padre me pidió que fuera Kodlak, el líder de la mega estación de exploración, que te iniciara en este camino.

-Tío, es decir que si quiero, saber quiénes fueron mis padres... ¿Tengo que volverme explorador? -Mi tío asiente serio con la cara- entonces ¡me volveré explorador! -por el área de la cocina, un ruido agudo se hace notar y es que mi tia dejo caer una bandeja con varios platos con lo parece ser un puré de bayas con manzana. Milena mira preocupada a mi tia-

-Oh...disculpen -dijo toda nerviosa mi tia mientras miraba el desorden- N-no sé qué me paso...

Ver a mi tía me hace doler más que la imagen del eelektros dañándola ya que fui yo la que la puse así, camino hacia ella y la ayudo recoger los platos.

-Tia...yo...

-Tranquilo Ceo, sabía que algún día tomarías esta decisión -se suena la nariz- Solo que... no... no esperaba que fuera tan rápido... Hagas lo que hagas, estaré feliz de haberte criado, Mientras vayas por el buen camino...

Esas palabras me hacen recordar muchos de los malos ratos que le hice pasar durante mi niñez. Sobre todo la vez que decidí negarlos como mis familiares y decirles que no tenían derecho de entrometerse en mi vida….. No me queda más remedio que aguantar el llanto y abrasarla, luego abrasar a mi tío que sé que él siempre estuvo de acuerdo en que tenía que hacer mi propia aventura.

-Ehhnnm... Si quieren hablar con Kodlak y entrar en un equipo de exploración, podemos ayudar -dijo Leo-

-¡Sí! Los novatos van al Equipo Vocal y nosotros estamos a cargo de ese equipo -dijo Leo- Por lo general te hacen una prueba y te llaman al mes pero si es por recomendación de los lideres, es inmediato

-¡Estamos listos entonces! –digo con euforia- Despues de comer y que pase la tormenta ¡partimos!

Pasada ya la hora de comer y la tormenta me despido de mi Tía, no con un adiós sino con un hasta luego, le prometí escribirle y visitarla. El tío Bruce nos deja en muelle del pueblo donde un wailord viene a buscar el equipo de exploración de Leo y Milena. Me despido de mi tio que, además se regalarme su mochila, nos dice que si necesita transporte marítimo especial para algún trabajo, que lo solicitemos.

En el muelle, están agrupados varios pokemones con bufandas con el mismo grabado que las de Milena y Leo, eran 5 en total: una Kirlia con bufanda morada, un Quaqsire con bufanda azul, un Starly con bufanda azul oscuro, una Liligant con bufanda rosa y un scraggy con bufanda roja.

-¡HOOOLA! –Grito con ánimos Milena al grupo de pokemones que los saludaron también con ánimos- escuchen, él es Ceo, Es un joven rescatista que se unirá al equipo. Ya vi como lucha y con sus conocimientos de rescate. Será de muy buena ayuda para el equipo.

-Soy Ceo… mucho gusto –me presento con algo de nerviosismo-

Leo se encarga de presentarme a los miembros uno por uno: el Quagsire se llama Noah, es simpático y a pesar de su cara tan inexpresiva, es muy volátil. Nero y Terry son el Starly y el Scraggy, son los más jóvenes del grupo y los que tienen menos experiencia. Ya cuando toca presentarme ante las damas del grupo, me pongo firme para causar una buena primera impresión ante ellas

-Ellos son Anzu y Lui, son los siguientes al mando en el equipo -Señala primero al kirlia y luego al liligant-

Ellos...

-Eh ¿hola? ¿Ocurre algo? -dijo Anzu. Su voz ligeramente gruesa quita las dudas que tenía-

-No... No ocurre nada

-¡Bien! Te encantara la mega central de exploración -dijo Lui, el si aún me deja en dudas-

Luego de un rato un Wailord con una cabina metálica de gris con negro con una forma parecida a la de un Aggron anunciando ya mi ida a mi nuevo estilo de vida


	3. Capitulo 3: Mega Estacion de Exploracion

Pasada unas horas de viaje, llegamos a una isla en las fronteras de hoenn que anteriormente era una gigante instalación para que los humanos lucharan con sus pokemones en diferentes tipos de retos. Ya ahora es la Mega Estación de Exploración Aggreon, una isla que se encarga de realizar encargos de exploración, búsqueda y rescate, Captura y recolección de objetos.

El muelle de embarque es inmenso. Es capaz de soportar hasta 50 wailords aunque mi tio me dijo que tienen alrededor de 20 que son de ellos. Nos bajamos del wailord; pude hablar con él en el camino (cosa que le agrado mucho) Se llama Naut, trabaja como wailord de carga comercial y nos pasó buscando debido a que tenía que entregar una carga en una ciudad cerca de venida, es un buen pokemon aunque se está quedando un poco sordo. Me despido de él moviendo mi brazo y camino junto al grupo hasta llegar al recibidor del muelle, ahí nos detienen dos Conkeldurr amablemente aunque resultan muy intimidantes, hablan un poco con Leo y le preguntan acerca de mí. Leo responde que soy un nuevo recluta directo, ambos miembros de seguridad me miran fijo a los ojos con cara muy seria... seguramente me están probando así que elevo mis ojos lo mayor posible hasta que queden en blancos, escucho una simple risa y regreso rápidamente mis ojos a su lugar.

Luego dejarnos pasar, me deslumbro al ver semejantes edificaciones que dejaron los humanos hace más de 200 años y que aún se mantienen funcionando gracias al ingenio pokemon.

-Bueno Ceo aquí nos separamos por un rato -dijo milena- iremos a la base del equipo, mientras hablamos con Kodlak para que te reciba ¿Porque no haces un recorrido con Terry?

-¿Quien? ¿Yo?

-¿Acaso alguien más tiene la desgracia de llamarse Terry? -dijo Nero de forma muy ruda, Noah le golpea la cabeza- ¡HEY!

-Quieto, que usted solo le lleva una semana de diferencia a Terry. No tienes ningún rango para hablarle así a nadie -Replico Noah con voz autoritaria-

-Oh... me han... defendido -se le ponen aguados los ojos a Terry- Soy... importante

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así Terry -dijo Leo- Hay que respetarnos unos a otros pero también podemos bromear aunque no de forma pesada...

-Bueno Ceo, ¡nos vemos en el dojo de batalla! -Dijo Lui de forma muy femenina, aumentando más mis dudas-

-Nos vemos... -me despido con la mano y todos los demás se van dejándome con Terry- Oye, ¿Terry no?

-¡Jefe Terry para usted! -me grita Terry con un tono muy autoritario y con el pecho en alto pero al instante (seguramente por ver mi cara de indiferencia) junta una ala a la otra escondiéndose en señal de vergüenza- o... Simplemente Terry

-Ok...Terry... ¿Lui es...?

-... ¿es? Oh sí, es macho, pero al parecer le atraen los pokemones macho a diferencia de Anzu que si se va por lo común aunque parezca afeminado.

-Entiendo...creo... ¿Comenzamos el recorrido?

- ¡Oh pues claro! Ven, sígueme

Nos movemos hacia la izquierda, veo muchos pokemones de diferentes tipos, unos inclusos provenientes de Kalos. Veo que también hay pokemones con un gorro con la imagen de un aggron, otros con la misma imagen pero con una muñequera de. Al cabo de unos segundos llegamos a un edificio de 5 pisos de altura color amarillo con marrón.

-Este es el almacén -dijo Terry- aquí se clasifica, almacena, y aparta todos los objetos encontrados en las exploraciones que hacemos para su venta en las diferentes regiones del mundo. No hay mucho que hacer aquí ya que solo el personal propio de la estación puede entrar.

-¿Personal Propio? ¿Los exploradores no son personal propio?

- Ehh... es poco complicado pero de los exploradores, solo los de más alto rango de cada equipo son tomados con personal de la estación.

-Ohhh...

-El director podrá explicarte mejor, ahora porque no mejor continuamos...

Avanzamos un poco hacia arriba y nos encontramos en un domo verde gigantesco que da la casualidad que su nombre es el domo de batalla. Terry me explica que es una arena donde se realizan torneos tanto internos como externos y que el más cercano es el de novatos en unos meses.

Nos vamos a la derecha y luego de pasar unas casas pequeñas, nos encontramos con una inmensa torre con muchas láminas de vidrio. Muchos pokemones entran y salen tanto de las varias puertas que hay abajo como de las salidas aéreas que tienen en diferentes pisos. Terry me apura el paso al ver que Anzu está a unos metros, al parecer esperándonos.

-¿Anzu? ¿Qué haces por aquí? -dijo Terry muy confundido- habías dicho que lo primero que harías al llegar seria dormir.

-Eso iba a hacer, pero me pidieron que le avisara a Ceo que esperara un momento que Kodlak recibirá a un invitado súper importante.

-Apurado no estoy, pero ¿quién es el pok- Una mano me aparta bruscamente del camino haciendo que caiga al suelo- ¡Hey! -me volteo a ver y dos Poliwrath me miran feo y escoltan a un ser que nunca había visto: Tenia la estatura de un machokee pero la corpulencia de una (o de un) gardevoir piel era de color rosa claro y tenía pelaje largo y azul claro solo en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran blancos con naranja y llevaba prendas azules y blancas con líneas rojas. Lo más interesante era que las prendas en sus brazos eran como unas grandes aletas azules con líneas rojas y unas "garras" pequeñas de color blanco- Ten... cuidado...

-Chuck, Ten cuidado- le replico el extraño ser al poliwrath, su voz era muy aguda, como la de un pokemon hembra- no seas tan brusco, se puede pedir permiso.

- Discúlpeme Miss Kyo pero su seguridad me interesa más que la de este -me mira el poliwrath que me empujo de reojo- salpicador de barro

-Huy si porque tu especie viene de los manantiales subterráneos de ciudad Sootopolis -le replico al poliwrath y este se acerca a mí hasta estar completamente en frente de mi-

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a alguien del cuerpo de escolta de Kyoggre!?

-¿Cuerpo de escolta? ¡BAH! he visto sesmitoad y Garbordors con más elegancia y modales que tú.

- ¿Ah si? -dijo el extraño ser cuando caminaba hasta mi por la derecha. Noto que el poliwrath se quita inmediatamente del camino de este ser- y dime... ¿Qué tiene que tener un pokemon para ser cuerpo de escolta de un pokemon legendario como kyogre?

- Bueno... la escolta debe ser una extensión de sus cualidades, Kyogre últimamente se ha visto como un pokemon decente y abierto a las opiniones de sus gobernados. Así que su escolta debería ser igual ya que dañaría la imagen que le ha costado mantener luego de tal fatídico pasado de peleas sin sentido que afectaban a todos...

-¡C-eo! -gritaron atónitos Anzu y Terry detrás de mi-

- ¿Que? - me volteo a ellos y veo que todos al rededor nos están mirando igual de atónitos- ¿Que... ocurre?

-Es cierto... Anteriormente era muy problemática -dijo el extraño ser- pero estoy tratando de cambiar y es bueno escuchar las críticas constructivas sin miedo... - ella se acerca más a mí- ¿Cuál es tu nombre explorador?

- Ce-o... y aun no soy explorador, voy a inscribirme en el equipo Vocal

- Bueno Ceo, Yo soy Kyogre, pero prefiero que me digan Kyo. Estaremos en contacto ¡Adiós! - me acaricia la cabeza con una sonrisa y luego se retira hacia la torre principal-

Esperen... ¿Acabo de criticar a la gobernadora de las ciudades marítimas de hoenn y aún estoy vivo? Sin darme cuenta estoy inmóvil y sin habla ante tal acontecimiento y las cosas graves que pudieron haber ocurrido, Anzu y Terry me sacuden un poco para que reaccione.

-¿¡Estás loco!? -Me grita Anzu- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a kyogre!? ¿¡Quieres que se transforme y nos mate!?

- ¡N-no sabía nada! ¡No tenía idea que los pokemones legendarios se transformaran en... en...

-Humanos -completo Terry-

-¡Si! en ...¿¡Que!?

-Lord Arceus, -dijo Anzu- junto con Jirachi dio la habilidad a los legendarios de gran tamaño en convertirse en humanos para poder convivir con los pokemones normales. ¿Acaso no llegan noticias a ese pueblo dónde vives?

-¡Rayos, me perdí el despertar estelar! Es que con tantos eventos climáticos extraños últimamente, mi tío y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho y no nos hemos puesto al día con las noticias.

- Buehh... ya no se puede hacer más nada, ¿Por qué no continuamos el tour? -propuso Terry-

- ¿Tour? ¡Pfft! ¡Venga Ceo!

Anzu abraza mis hombros con su brazo derecho y me gira bruscamente hasta que tengamos en frente un edificio que es un Sevipper gigante, Me explica que es el edificio del Equipo VLG, el segundo equipo más estable del área y el primero semi-independiente. Le pregunto qué significa eso pero me responde con "Después le explicó, no joda", Luego me hace girar bruscamente hacia la izquierda y me pone enfrente a 2 edificios que están uno detrás del otro, me habla del que está más alejado de nosotros que es un edificio marrón con naranja creo, que tiene flores a su alrededor y su techo es color beige, Anzu me dice que ese edificio es el área donde se recibe y salen tanto exploradores como los clientes por medio del STP entran y salen de la isla. Cuando voy a preguntar que es STP, continúa hablando del edificio más cerca de nosotros que es de color blanco con madera clara y su techo es de color azul oscuro, según leí a este estilo se le conoce como estilo "Oriental" aunque no recuerdo el porqué. Mi nuevo guía me indica que esa es nuestra base y ahí duermen los miembros del equipo Vocal. Por ultimo me da otro girón fuerte y me hacia la izquierda y me hace ver una pirámide cuyo alrededor es de arena.

-Y ese es el edificio del Equipo principal de la estación. Los mejores están ahí y su líder es el propio Kodlak, jefe de esta estación. –Dice Anzu-

-De seguro le dan los mejores trabajos… -Le digo a Anzu-

-Sí y no. Hacen mandados específicos para Kodlak, y uno que otro trabajo clase S

-¿Trabajos clase S?

-Son trabajos de alto rango –explica Terry- Te envían a áreas muy peligrosas donde solo pokemones experimentados pueden sobrevivir.

-Y dicho eso, nos vamos de una vez a la base. Nos vemos allá Terry.

-¿Se teletransportaran? –Pregunto Terry-

-¿Tele-que?

Anzu se pone enfrente de mí y coloca ambas manos en mis hombros, cierra los ojos y me pide que también cierre los míos para no marearme y que me quede quieto. Nervioso le hago caso y siento como si algo viscoso envolviera mí cuerpo; Me muevo un poco por los nervios y Anzu me regaña de nuevo comenzando el proceso de nuevo es y en unas fracciones de segundo siento como si mi cuerpo levitara y dejo de sentir bajo mis pies el cálido concreto para sentir ahora una nueva superficie. Anzu me dice que abra los ojos y me sorprendo al ver una gran habitación hecha de madera de color claro, las paredes tenían además de la madera, una lámina de color blanco como si fueran ventanas además de las ventanas convencionales que hacían juego. La habitación contaba con unos muebles de un color beige claro casi idéntico a la madera y una mesas también del mismo material, y en el centro de la habitación habían unas brasas ardientes que las encerraba una prisión de cristal que llegaba al techo y en con una ventana pequeña para echar más carbón. Veo que en la sala esta Manny, Noah y un quilava que también tenía un pañuelo en el cuello.

Wow! ¿Estamos en el edificio de nuestro equipo?

-Así es Ceo… ¡Bienvenido! –Me da la bienvenida Noah- Ya que tu estadía aquí es fija ven y te buscamos cuarto.

Camino junto a Noah y me indica que aunque solo los lideres tienen habitaciones individuales. Por razones más que obvias, ellos prefieren dormir juntos. Por ley todos los miembros del equipo duermen en habitaciones grupales de hasta máximo 3 personas, a mí me tocaría dormir en la misma habitación que Noah por ser de la misma combinación de tipos. Me dan un tour por la instalación: tiene cocina, comedor, un recibidor, unas 10 habitaciones grupales y 2 individuales con baños. A los demás les tocan 2 baños fuera de las habitaciones. Luego de charlar un poco en el recibidor. Suena un tono musical agudo y noto que hay una pantalla rectangular escondida entre el decorado del otro lado de la habitación en simetría a la entrada.

La pantalla emitía una imagen del mismo blanco de la habitación para así poder esconderse. La imagen cambia y aparece un pinsir en el. Noah y Terry lo saludan con el nombre de Iru y me presentan. Él me explica que se llama en realidad Iruka y que es el asistente se Kodlak.

-Los llamo por dos noticias una normal y otra importante, ¿Están Milena o Leo por aquí? Les interesara escuchar

-Milena cocina la cena -Dice Leo entrando a la habitación- ¿Nos necesitas a ambos?

-No porque que los que les diré es algo a lo que no pueden decir no -dice Iruka con un tono preocupado, el ambiente se pone tenso- Primero Ceo, Kodlak te atendera en unos dias pero luego de leer el mensaje que le dejo Leo y Milena acerca de tu historial, tu admisión aquí es un hecho... y más ahora por la segunda noticia.

-¿¡Primer día y ya hiciste desastres Ceo!? -Grita Milena mientras llega a la sala, el grito me recuerda a mi tía cuando le sacaba la piedra de pequeño-

-¡E-es que yo-!

-Lo que sea que hizo, los favoreció mucho -Interrumpe Iruka- Lady Kyo se quedara unos días en la instalación y decidió usar sus instalaciones como albergue mientras termina sus negocios.

-¡Es decir que- Dice un poco atónita Milena

-Tendremos una arma de destrucción de masiva con hormonas de más de 300 kg durmiendo junto a nosotros…Gracias a mí…

Las palabras de mi tío suenan en mi cabeza "Mantén perfil bajo y evita problemas los primeros días"…Creo que la cague


End file.
